


Кальян

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Smoking, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, or maybe even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Лавеллан учит Каллена плохому.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford





	Кальян

Так вот, Каллен никогда не курил кальян и, в принципе, относился к нему с огромным подозрением. Лавеллан же кальян очень любила — говорила, помогает расслабиться, передохнуть от обязанностей главы «Инквизиции». И хотя Каллен встречался с Лавеллан уже достаточно продолжительное время, у них не так уж и много времени было, чтобы действительно собраться и вместе сходить куда-нибудь, особенно учитывая сопротивление Каллена. 

— Как ты его куришь, если ты во всём остальном придерживаешься здорового образа жизни? — с сомнением спрашивает Каллен, рассматривая тёмного цвета трубку. Оттенок слишком трудно определить в тусклом освещении — и Каллену такое освещение совсем не нравится. Во-первых, от него болят глаза, во-вторых, он ничего не может рассмотреть (а о том, что эти два утверждения связаны, Каллен, разумеется, не думает).  
— Потому и курю, — смеётся Лавеллан. Каллен улыбается — искренне, слышать смех Лавеллан приятно; пробовать кальян ему всё ещё не хочется. — Кроме того, он лёгкий, фруктовый, так что беспокоиться тебе не о чем. 

Каллен морщится: он всё равно так не думает. 

— Попробуй, — говорит Лавеллан и добавляет: — Ну ради меня!

Каллен морщится ещё глубже: попытки Лавеллан в эмоциональный шантаж ему никогда особо не нравились. Лавеллан вздыхает и говорит:

— Ну и ладно, главное, что мы тут вместе сидим; надеюсь, хотя бы запах тебя раздражать не будет. 

Тяжёлый запах кальяна Каллен уже успел унюхать, но он не сообщает об этом Лавеллан, уж больно мила её забота. Он кладёт голову на руку и смотрит на Лавеллан: она затягивается, кальян забавно булькает, и после в его лицо влетает дым. Каллен улавливает аромат — действительною какие-то фрукты. Запах будто бы щекочет его ноздри, и он сдерживает чих. 

Лавеллан смотрит на его скорчившееся лицо и смеётся. Щёки Каллена румянятся — он отпивает из своего стакана (с шейком). Лавеллан лишь громче хохочет и чуть не сбивает свою собственную чашку (с чёрным кофе, хотя сейчас и глубокий вечер). 

Каллен отпивает ещё шейка и с подозрением глядит на трубку. Лавеллан затягивается ещё раз, но в этот раз выпускает дым в сторону. Спиралями он растворяется в воздухе, и Каллен наконец бормочет:

— Ладно, попробую я твой кальян. 

Лавеллан усмехается и передаёт ему трубку; Каллен ещё раз осматривает её и осторожно подносит её к своему рту. Он замирает, неуверенный, что делать (громкий взрыв смеха разносится с соседнего стола). 

— Просто втягивай его, — советует Лавеллан с улыбкой. 

Каллен выдыхает и затягивается. 

Он, конечно, сразу же закашливается: прохладной свежестью кальян остужает его горло, а дым рваными рывками поднимается в воздух. Лавеллан понимающе протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь:

— Попробуй ещё?

Каллен храбро жмурится и ещё раз затягивается; он опять кашляет, но уже не так сильно. Уже без подталкиваний Лавеллан он из интереса затягивается ещё раз; в этот раз он лишь чуть хрипит, наконец понимая, что нравится Лавеллан. Всё его тело сразу как-то осело, а разум чуть замедлился. 

Впрочем, не желая лишний раз рисковать, он сразу передаёт трубку Лавеллан. Она затягивается и спрашивает: 

— Ну как?  
— Странно, — честно говорит Каллен, — но всё же не так плохо, как я думал. Уверен, Соласу бы понравилось.  
— Ему и нравится, — подтверждает Лавеллан. Каллен чуть мрачнеет, подвигаясь к Лавеллан. — И Дориану тоже; а вот остальные либо нейтрально относятся, либо совсем не любят, как Кассандра. 

Каллен чуть расслабляется, но всё равно интересуется:

— Ты что, со всеми на эту тему поговорила?  
— Просто думала, где нам годовщину компании ответить, — нахально ему подмигивает Лавеллан и затягивается. 

Каллен косится на неё, а потом просит:

— Дай-ка ещё.


End file.
